Electronic media audiences (e.g., Internet users, TV viewers, etc.) have generally become insensitive to electronic advertisements, such as online advertisements, TV advertisements, etc. Media advertisements in general, and electronic advertisements in particular, are perceived by media audiences as mostly irrelevant and therefore treated as noise, resulting in a loss to the businesses placing the advertisements.